Just One Step Closer
by KillerFatOreo
Summary: "Are you going to hurt me?" Her voice said quivering. "No, I'm going to wait until it's just the two of us, so you could suffer a little more" I threatened "Fine with me" She replied and ran off. Thing is, she doesn't know I'm actually protecting her. -Rated T because it's the Hunger Games
1. The Voice Within

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**District 10, Bud Kellan (14)**

"Shut up already!" I shouted at myself.

_"Shut it brat, they will hear you, now try to look around for it," _the voice hissed in my head.

"Who will hear us? I'm the only one in the house no one is_ here_!" I shouted at the voice in my head, the voice that has been there since I was 9 years old, bullying me, torturing and a bunch of other things, I know I'm crazy it's been obvious for a long time. Muttering to myself when I'm alone staying up at night thinking about the Hunger Games, the _Hunger games, _that's how I know I'm crazy. I dream about how exciting it would be, not knowing if you're going to live tomorrow or not. Not a dull life like here in district 10 but interesting, in the Hunger games there is interviews, chariot rides training, and a new landscape, It's_ amazing!_

_"They're here, I told you to be quiet but you never listen. Now we will never find it, No wonder you're parents left you, such a disappointment" _The voice laughed evilly in my head.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs raging with anger. Then all of the sudden I fall to my knees my head throbbing with pain I squeeze my eyes shut my hands on my forehead trying to stop the pain, I feel air starting to leave my lungs I start wheezing for breath.

"He's in here!" I heard someone shout from my left but my head hurt so much I didn't care. I felt two arms pick me up and put me over his shoulder like a sack of potato.

"What we're you doing in the Victors Village!" The mysterious voice demanded. The person went down the stairs and opened the door, the misty cold air got me into my senses. The pain subsided and I look forward and see I'm looking at the back of a peacekeeper, "Don't make me say it again" The peacekeeper growled.

"The reason I was there is so simple, no one checks the Victors Village, A years worth of food, free shelter everything you would want" I muttered under my breath. Its like a Paradise for a kid who lived in the community house, Like me. The people at the community home we're rude and gave little food and you would have to share a room with 10 different kids that were slobs. "I was so foolish, why didn't I listen to the voice like the other times. Everything would have gone like planned" I whispered to myself.

"Are you talking to yourself kid!" The peacekeeper shouted at me, dropping me on the ground with a loud thump.

"No, It was a dare" I said lying to the peacekeeper.

"Then why were you shouting? I heard you shouting from outside" The peacekeeper said aggressively.

"I hit my toe" I stand up from the floor and wipe off the dirt on my pants.

"If you keep lying I will whip you, and when I say I will, I _will" _The peacekeeper threatened me. "What's your name?" he demanded.

"David Clark" I said the first name that popped into my head. "Good Bye" And with that I ran at full speed out of Victors village and to the fields. I heard the peacekeeper try to catch up to me but gave up after 3 minutes.

_"You little prick why didn't you stay! He was going to whip you, that would've been exciting something new, you idiot!" _The voice shouted in my head. I didn't say anything back to the voice. I know when I got the headache in the victors village it was because of the voice punishing me for talking back. That wasn't the first time it happened it happened to me a lot when I was 13, that was last year.

"What the?" I look around and see everything deserted, except for a 16 year old with dark hair running towards town square she seemed worried about something, like being late... "The reapings!" I shouted out loud. I look into the closest puddle and try to comb my curly brown hair with my hands as fast as possible. I wipe my dull brown eyes trying to get the red out of them, from when I got the headache. I then run towards the town square as fast as I can, passing the girl on the way. I almost crash into the stand where the peacekeepers was drawing blood.

"Name" he asked in a bored tone.

"Bud Kellen" I answered.

"Bud? That's an odd name" the peacekeeper said sniggering.

_"You're parents were probably drunk when they named you, they couldn't care less about you especially your name" _The voice said in my head. I ignored both of them and went to the 14 year old group. I was just on time because the escort came onto the stage, I think her name was Isis or something like that. Her hair was in two braids that did little hoops around her ears, her outfit had so many colors it made me dizzy.

"Hello district 10, I hope you had a great day!" She started blabbering about why the Hunger Games were invented and about District's 13 rebellion, So in short I zoned out to what she was saying.

"Hurry it up already" I murmured to myself.

"Ladies first!" She said gleefully. She wobbled to the girls bowl and hovered her hand over the slips of paper and took the one on top of them all. "May Kellen, can you please come up to the stage" she said like it was an honer to be chosen.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I heard someone shout from where the parents are. "I VOLUNTEER!" I heard some shout again, my eye finally caught the person who was trying to volunteer, She looked like she was in her 40s and was crying her eyes out. I look at the escort and see her shooting a glance of pity at the 40 year old, next to her is the girl I saw running late, standing confidently on the stage. Now that I got a good look at her I saw her dark hair was full of tangles and her brown eyes bloodshot, we almost looked like we were related.

"Gentleman's next!" The escort said loudly over the crying of the woman. "Jak Meek!" She said gleefully. "Jak, please come up to the stage" Everything was still and quiet no one moved nothing happened.

_"Volunteer, now" _The voice hissed in my head

"What do you mean _volunteer_" I said lowly so no one else can hear?

_"VOLUNTEER NOW, WHEN HAVE I'VE EVER BEEN WRONG!"_ The voice shouted in my ear making me fall to my knees, making my head hurt past endurance.

"I'll do it! Just stop please" I said weeping on the floor a lot of people started to look at me.

"HURRY!" The voice shouted again.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, instantly my head stopped throbbing and my knees no longer felt week.

"We have a volunteer today, How interesting" The escort said smiling from ear to ear.

_"Walk, look confident" _the voice told me.

"Whats your name?" The escort asked me when I made it up to the stage.

"Bud Kellen" I said confidently but in the inside I felt like there was worms in my stomach.

"Oh, You two are siblings! How interesting, I should have known you two do look alike" Isis said like she just discovered a big secret.

"We're not related" I heard May talk for the first time.

"You're not?" The escort sounding disappointed.

"Nope, Just strangers" I told her.

"Oh well, these are your tributes for 64th Hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favor" Isis said loudly to the crowd all of them departed at once to get to their houses. I felt a peacekeeper grab me from behind and lead to me to the Justice Building, once we got their he pushed me and locked the door. I sat down on the chair waiting, I knew no one was going to come visit me but to my surprise one person did, it was the 40 year old woman her eyes pure red tears streaming down her face.

All"I'm so sorry Bud, It's all my fault I should've never left, It was to much for me having two children from two different people!" She sobbed, she came towards me for a hug and took hold of me tight.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I said gently pushing her away.

"It's me _Bud!_ Your mother, The one who gave birth to you!" she said sobbing into my shoulder again. All of the sudden fury blurred my eyes and I pushed her with all might making her fall to the ground, she yelped with surprise.

"What do you mean my mother, she left me" I said, tears threatening to fall out.

"Bud I'm so sorry, let me explain" she said still crying. "I fell in love with a man and I had May-"

"She's my _sister?"you're_ I interrupted

"I had May and was married for 2 years with her father, but then I fell in love with another man. After he found out I was pregnant with you he left me never to be seen again, My Husband left me when he saw the babies wasn't his. That left me with two child's with only enough to feed one, so I left you at the doorstep of the community home hoping they would take you in" She cried.

"And now you decide you visit me, when I'm about to _die!" _I shouted at her. "Guess what, now you're going to have no children left because we are going to die, unless you go off and have another child like the little _slut_ you are!" I said anger taking me over.

"I'm so sorry Bud" She said again trying to hug me. I pushed her off roughly off me and turned around. "Please don't tell May that you're related, protect her please" she pleaded.

"Times up" I heard the peacekeeper say coming into the room.

"Yes, please leave" I told my so called 'mother'.

"I love you Bud" She said stepping out.

"Whatever!" I shouted at her, The door slammed closed leaving me by myself again.

_"Well, that was interesting, what did I tell you" _The voice said I could tell he was smiling.

"I guess you were right, this might be interesting"


	2. The Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

The ride from the Justice Building to the train went rather quickly, The feel of the wagon felt odd because I never have been in one. The station was full of reporters and photographers. I look at the television and see my sister looking dazed, like she can't process what's happening. When I made it to the train there was a cameraman at the entrance of the door and had to take some photos for a while, and of course I smiled with a big grin. The train begins to move at once when I step in.

I look around at the train, there was plush sofas and trays of food everywhere and there was chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, also there was a big television hanging on the wall. I quickly go into my room, the drawers is filled with fancy cloth, Isis tells me to do anything I want it's all mine. I grin from ear to ear, I take a quick shower after, I laid down on the bed for a nap but once my head hit the pillow I fell asleep with a big grin on my face.

"Wake up, time for supper!" Isis shouted outside my door, waking me up from my slumber. I heard her shout the same thing to May down the hall, I groggily got up and went to brush my teeth. Once I finished with that I stepped out of the door to see a table filled with food, and May devouring all of the food with her hands. I see Isis look at her with disgust like she can't believe what she's seeing.

"Good morning" I said to everyone

"Good morning" May said with her face full of food. Isis stayed quiet to engrossed by May

"You have to try this, it's absolutely scrumptious!" Isis said giggling. I sit down on the chair and look at the food across the table, I saw some bread and turkey but the rest was unknown to me. I try one of each and by the end of the meal my stomach felt like it was going to explode.

"It's funny isn't, Having the same last name and we look alike a lot" May said smiling towards me.

"Yeah it is" I said forcing a smile to appear on my face.

_"Tell Her now" _The voice hissed in my ear.

"No" I whispered to myself.

"A lot of people might think we're related" May said.

_"Tell her, now!" _The voice shouted in my ear

"Shut Up!" I said louder than I meant.

"Excuse me?" May said looking shocked.

"No not you, I wasn't talking to you!" I said looking around rapidly like something was going to sneak up on me.

"Then who were you talking to only May, You and I are here" Isis pointed out.

"This food taste really good" I said trying to change the subject.

_"See what you did, she thinks your crazy! Watch it if you know what's good for you!" _The voice threatened me

"I know" I muttered, When I said that I think May heard me because she looked at me oddly.

"Lets watch the reapings!" Isis said gleefully. A sudden thought in my head got me to ask a question.

"Isis, Where's our mentor, he wasn't at the reapings and he isn't here?" I asked. May looked towards Isis waiting for what she had to say.

"You will not have a mentor this year, Mac passed away shortly after lasts year Hunger Games" She said gravely.

"Then who is going to give us our sponsor gifts!" I heard May pipe up.

"I of course, everything will go just fine though" Isis said smiling at us, I suppressed a groan that was fighting to come out. "Be quiet it's starting" Isis said while the recap started of the reapings a few people caught my eye. There was a boy from District 1 who looked like he could take down 5 people at a time, Also in District 4 there was blond girl who looked ditzy and dumb, when she shouted I volunteer she skipped onto the stage she giggled and laughed the whole time, leaning on her district partner who was blushing. Then District 7 looked strong as ever since they work in the trees all day, In District 9 there was a petite little girl who walked up confidently on the stage, but then fainted right on the spot. Then came May and I, May confidently walked up to the stage when she was called, her mother or should I say 'our mother' crying her eyes out. Then you see me volunteering with a huge grin on my face people who I passed looking at me oddly, like I murdered someone District 11 and District 12 was weak like always but the boy from District 11 looked like a threat, The program ends with the anthem.

"Poor girl, She is so small" I heard May looking crestfallen, she turned towards me "Why did you volunteer, did you know the guy?" May asks me about the person who got reaped.

"Not really, I volunteered because he told me" I told her, we started walking to our compartments.

"Who is he, did he threaten you!" She said sounding concerned.

"No, I wanted to volunteer to. Life is so boring at the community home, I just cant live there no more so I thought the Hunger games would be interesting" I told her quickly.

"Are you _crazy!" _she shouted at me.

_"Yes"_

"No" I said loudly over the voice in my head. "Just leave me alone, okay" I told her.

"No need to raise your voice at me!" She shouted at me, I looked at her confused.

"I didn't, raise my voice?" I said looking at her oddly.

"Oh my bad, just got confused who was who for a second" When she said that her eyes opened in shock and went straight to her room before I could ask her any questions. All of the sudden it got dark like we were going through a tunnel I look out the window and see we are going up a mountain.

"We're almost here!" Isis shrieked with glee.

"What happened" May said coming out of her room.

"We're almost at the Capitol" I told her. I go look out the window and see we are about to stop at the station it's filled with people from the capitol with cameras I look at May smiling and waving.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked May

"My friend told me to, she said you could get more sponsors" She replied.

"They look like a freak show don't they?" I asked.

"Yup" May said still waving, the train came to a smooth stop. I looked at May her face looking scared all of the sudden, like she just confirmed she might and probably die in the Hunger Games.

_"And so will you" _The voice said snickering

"Shall we" I said holding out my arm like a prince

"We shall" she said in a Capitol accent and stepping out of the train together.

* * *

**I'll try to update everyday! REVIEW!**


	3. Chariot Parade

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games... sadly**

* * *

"My face is so smooth!" I said rubbing my chin. "But it itches"

"Consider yourself lucky thats it's only itchy, The girls have to go through much, much worse" Jillian my dresser said looking at the outfit she made."Click the button on the right side of your hip" Jillian told me. I look at my right hip and see a small white button I click it and all of the sudden my plain white suit lights up and you see seasons pass by in the suit from fall to winter to spring and then to summer.

"This is amazing" I said in an awed voice.

"Thank you, Im new to this and I wanted this to be remembered forever!" Jillian said in a perky voice smiling the whole time, in fact I think I haven't seen her with a straight face yet. "Ooh, Time to go! Turn off the button I don't want anyone to see it yet!" She said gleefully. We head out to the Chariots and I see May in the same outfit as me but it's a dress and she has some kind of feather hat on her head, her arms look a little red and she keeps rubbing it vigorously.

"This is torture, I don't think the Capitol is going to hate me if they see one piece of hair on my arm!" May said looking a little mad. "You're so lucky only have to shave your face, I wish I was a boy right now!" she said frustrated.

"My God" I said in shock "Look at District 12!" I said pointing secretly. District 12 just got into their chariots and they were blushing a bright red, or might I say gray, They were covered from head to toe in dust. They had some kind of helmet that looked like it was a big coal, I look at the girl and see she has coconut bra but they painted it so it would look like coal and dust. She saw me staring and looked away quickly blushing furiously and then hiding behind her chariot.

"I feel so bad for them" May said but she cracked a little smile. "Look it's starting" May said pointing at the big door thats opening. I look for Jillian to see if she has anything to say before we had to go but instead Mays Stylist, Status came.

"Okay I want you guys to click the button right when you are about to leave the doors okay" Status commanded us

"What does the button do?" May asked me when Status left.

"He didn't let you see?" I asked her.

"No Status said he wanted to keep it a surprise, personally I think that's plain stupid. Better to expect it than not to right?" May said rolling her eyes.

"Then a surprise you're going to get" I said smiling.

"No need to shout, I didn't say anything to you! You always are looking for a fight, I swear!" May said raising her voice suddenly looking mad.

"I didn't say anything, you feeling okay May?" I asked her, then all of the sudden her face made this face like she revealed something.

"My bad, sorry didn't mean it, must've heard wrong, sorry" She said blabbering.

_"Maybe she's crazy like you, I wouldn't be surprised she does seem kind of odd" _The voice said in my head for the first time in hours.

"Look we're starting to go out, I wonder how much people are going to think we're related" May said trying to change the subject. The horses began to move and when we start to get out the gigantic door I remember about the button.

"The button!" I said to May quickly clicking the button on my right hip.

"Where is it!" May said, searching frantically around her dress. I quickly click the button on her right hip and her dress goes changing from season to season like my suit and somehow her hat lights up to when I clicked the button.

"That was close" I murmured to myself. All of the sudden I hear the crowd jeering and cheering when they see us. I look at May and see her looking straight ahead like she cant wait to get out of here.

_"Smile and wave, do something you're looking like an idiot! Which you are of course!" _The voice shouted in my head.

My hand moves by itself and lifts itself into the air, I immediately wave not thinking people thinking i'm weird. I go and try to smile but notice for the first time I'm already smiling from ear to ear I look at May and see her doing the same as me, finally catching up. "Just keep it up" I whispered to myself. The chariots come to a sudden halt right next to District 9 I look in front of me and see District 7 looking strong as ever. The District 7 boy looked huge his muscles bulging under his outfit I look at the girl she seems as stronger than me, both of them having a solemn face on. I quickly look for District 4 and see the blonde ditzy girl I saw in the recap she was in a little mermaid outfit, It looked like she couldn't even walk in it. Her District partner had a trident in his hand and a mermaid tail too looking uncomfortable in it.

"She's so small and cute!" May whispered to me looking at the petite District 9 girl. "I feel so bad for her though she's only 12" May said looking at her with pity.

"Don't try to get friends with anybody, I know i'm not. I'm going to have to kill them sooner or later, even you" I said, but I regretted what I said right away.

"Well, then!" She said disgusted with me, she looked away and looked at the balcony where President Snow was giving a speech that I didn't know he started, I watch President Snow carefully. He's a small, rather weedy looking man it astonishes me, a little, that somebody like him could rule over an entire continent. I suppose he must be clever. He finishes his speech and the Capitol stands and applauses none of the tributes do except from District 1, 2 and 4.

_"Clap now before you leave!" The voice said urgently._ I stay still not moving a muscle not wanting to look like crazy. Then again my knees became weak and my head throbs an immense pan but I stay still trying to keep a straight face. The horses start moving and we make it to the Training Academy, I instantly fall to the ground and start weeping. All the tributes stop and turn around to look at me, I hear the Careers laughing and see the others staring at me not knowing what's wrong. I groan and clutch my head on the floor screaming in agony. I feel a pair of hands help me up to my feet.

"Thanks May" I mutter still holding on to my head that feels like it will explode any second. I look up and in fact not see May but see the District 12 girl her eyes are gray and I saw a line of light brown hair that is not covered in dust. I look around and see May walking away not looking back.

_"You stupid boy! Why didn't you do what I said, I swear i'm going to get rid of scum like you"_ The voice hissed in my head. My head instantly stopped hurting and I felt better.

"Are you okay?" The District 12 girl asked.

"Yeah thanks" I said I look down and yelp with surprise and started to blush really hard. For the first time I noticed the District 12 girl had no undergarments just dust and dirt covering it up.

"Well, bye" The District 12 girl said embarrassed and walking away quickly.

"Bye" I waved dazed. I run to catch up to May When I got there she turned her head the other way.

"Yoo Hoo! Over here, May, Bud!" I heard Isis calling us from a distance. We walked towards her not saying a word.

"Hello Isis" I forced a smile. We walk towards an elevator and step in, there is 3 other people than us in there. The District 3 tributes are in there and the escort.

"Come on, Lets see" Isis said looking over the numbers on the elevator "Ahh here we are" She said, she clicked the button and we started moving upwards, we stopped three stories up for District 3, they left and we kept going up until we reached the 10th story and walked in.

"Isis where is my room?" I ask immediately when we walk in.

"Right over their honey, but don't you want supper first?" I ignore her and run towards my room. When I got there I plumped on my bed and started thinking about the games I finally notice how crazy I am. Volunteering, getting excited for the games, no remorse for killing anyone if I had to. Yet I keep listening to the voice no matter how much trouble he gets me to. I'm not scared of the Games i'm just sad of what's to come of me when I am in the games. Am I going to murder every person I see and I enjoy it? Or will I live to see outside of the Hunger games again? But I know for sure I'm just one step closer to dying or living.

* * *

**Chapter three down! A lot more to go Review, that would mean a lot to me!**


End file.
